Moonlit Kisses
by Emalia Jinx
Summary: A bit of fluff. But whats better than fluff in a chaotic world. I think its rather sweet. But I want to know what YOU think!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own these people. 

A/N: This is just a bit of fluff I did at school one day. Rubbish if you ask me.

**_Moonlit Kisses_**

By Emalia Jinx

         There she was sitting alone by the lake. Her knees were curled up under her chin and she had her arms wrapped protectively around her legs. It was late. The moon was full, shining brightly on the world below. She should've been in bed, asleep, in a world of dreams, living out her innermost fantasies. But instead she was wide-awake thinking about the nightmare that had been reality for so long. People dying every day, her best friend in danger every minute and her suffering from insomnia every night. She couldn't sleep. How could she? Not now. It was too much for her. Sleep only made it worse: 8 hours for the terror to plague her thoughts, to conquer her dreams, to drive her to St. Mungo's. So she snuck out every night letting the cool night air calm her nerves; letting the moonlight guide her through the dark to a place where life made sense and her friends and family weren't in danger.

         He was worried about her. She hadn't been sleeping. She hadn't been laughing. They hadn't been fighting. During the day she wrapped herself in her studies. At meals she only played with her food until everything was mixed together. At night she didn't sleep. She couldn't sleep. And neither could he. Not with the way she'd been lately. He couldn't let her be alone. 

         She touched the water gently with her finger sending a ripple across the water's surface. She touched it again, swishing her hands, breaking her image into waves. She didn't notice the extra reflection that appeared next to hers.

         "Not sleeping again?" the voice was rough, but full of soft concern.

         She gasped and looked up at the tall redheaded boy next to her. Letting out a huge sigh, she said, "Enjoy giving people heart attacks, do you?" He plopped down on the grass next to her and spread out his long legs.

         "How'd you know I was out here?" she asked as she dragged a stick through the water.

         "What's to know? You've been out her every night for the past month. I'm worried about you. That's all."

         "Well you don't need to be worried about me," she said rather defensively. "I'm fine."

         "No, Hermione, you're not - " but Ron didn't get to finish because Hermione cut him off.

         "Ron! I am fine! I don't need you to be fussing over me. There are other things we must be doing, homework for one, staying alive for another. So stop bothering me. Just leave me alone. Its none of you business." She averted her eyes and went back to swirling circles in the lake.

         Ron was a little taken aback by her vehement tone, but soon recovered. "It is too my business! Hermione, you are my friend, and you're scaring me! You don't eat. You don't sleep. You and Harry hardly talk to anyone. You do your work then lock yourself in your dorm. Hermione, even your grades are faltering. You only 101% on the last charms test! I know something is bothering you. Something is bothering all of us. But we have to talk about it. Keeping whatever it is bottled up inside you won't do you any good. I know how you're feeling. Trust me, I feel it too. So please talk to me. Please Hermione."

         He put his arm around her shoulder and noticed she was starting to cry. "No! No, no, Mione, please don't cry! I'm sorry I yelled. I - I…don't cry." He didn't know what to say.

         "No, Ron, _I'm_ sorry. I have been a bit…anti-social lately. Its just - " she wiped her eyes and looked down at the lake at their reflection and touched the water, breaking it - " everything is falling apart. Life is so bloody complicated. Every day I just go through the motions, waiting, knowing something horrible is about to happen. I am so…so worried about everyone, everything, I'm driving myself crazy. I just, I don't really want to talk about it - don't give me that look - I know I have to talk about it, just not now. I came out here to enjoy the night, the peace. So lets do that."

         Ron knew that is was fruitless to try and get anymore out of her. When she was ready to talk, she would. But for now, he would let her enjoy her peace. He laid his head back on his hands and stared up at the starry sky. She sighed. Not a frustrated sigh, but one of relief. For some reason she felt like a boulder had been lifted from her shoulders, yet she hadn't said much. She glanced at Ron beside her and smiled. It was comforting to have him beside her. He understood her needs, and she was grateful for that. She smiled a small, contented smile.

         Ron couldn't believe it. She was smiling. She hadn't done that since - he couldn't remember when. It was so good to see her smile. Ron looked at her. Sitting cross-legged, looking at the sky, her hair dangling in her face, she was beautiful. The moonlight hit her face, erasing her tears, illuminating her angelic appearance. Why hadn't he noticed this before? Why is it he notices things at the most inopportune times? He would've continued gazing at her beauty, listening to the quiet hum of the wind, had she not spoken.

         "Isn't it strange how something as stunningly gorgeous as the moon goes unnoticed, unappreciated day after day? It's there, the same place, every day. We just take it for granted, ignoring its beauty, leaving it to its lonesome self." 

         Ron looked at Hermione as she said this, absorbing every word. Somehow what Hermione said made Ron look at her in a whole new light. She continued, "I mean, look at it -" he _was_ looking (at her) - "its so big and beautiful. And no one ever takes time to see it for what it is. Isn't it beautiful, Ron?" 

         No answer.

         "Ron?" 

         He snapped back to reality and managed to stammer out a response," Yes. Yes. Yes it is. Very beautiful. I agree. Unappreciated and unnoticed beauty. Yes." And for once, he wasn't being sarcastic or just saying something to appease her. He meant every word he said. Just not about the moon.

         She sighed again. Ron was still looking at her. He couldn't tear his eyes from her. And he couldn't stop imagining what it would be like to hold her hand, to hug her…to kiss her. He knew it was wrong to think like that at a time like this, but he couldn't help it. She was too beautiful. Too amazing. Too sweet. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He had to do something. Hug her. Kiss her.

         He leaned up on his elbows, contemplating whether of not to go through with the risky thought that skipped through his brain. He sat up right and opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. Hermione looked at Ron expectantly, her eyebrows raised. It's now or never, thought Ron. Ron leaned in a little faster than he should have, causing their lips to meet more abruptly than planned. Hermione, caught off guard, was rather surprised and didn't kiss back right away, but as soon as Ron's hand went behind her head, pulling them closer together she joined in. The kiss wasn't a war of spit and tongues. It was a sweet, soft, but demanding connection between the two friends.

         But this kiss was more than a kiss.

 It was a promise: a promise that through all the horror they'd be facing, they'd love each other. 

It was a breakdown: a breakdown of Hermione's wall concealing her thoughts and emotions. Ron could feel every feeling Hermione had been experiencing. Anger. Frustration. Pain. Fatigue. Desire. 

As Hermione allowed her hands to roam Ron's back, Ron knew he wasn't the only one who had been wanting this.

This kiss brought them closer, it united them.

This kiss revealed their secrets, fears and desires.

This kiss opened the door for a whole new world.

And then it was over.

Hermione pulled away first, and looked at Ron with an expression of confused satisfaction. She began to say something, but only got out, "Ron -" and tilted her head pondering what had just happened.

He smiled. "Hermione, I've always taken time to see you for what you are. Stunningly gorgeous!" She blushed. He smiled. They kissed.


End file.
